Jinmirai, Mai Yami
by Fate VII
Summary: Ryou is jealous. Very, very, very jealous. And angry. And trying to change the world by sheer power of thought. It's a pity things don't work that way, but he's going to try until it does. Sequel to 'Satsugaisha'.


Fate: I'm...not sure if this is an ending or what, but it's the finish of the trilogy. Three POVs, three mad inner ramblings, three schools of thought that will last for eternity.

Disclaimer: This is weird. And disturbing. And if Kazuki Takahashi can recognize Ryou, then...he's good.

&

You would think that being a hikari, a sweet, innocent purveyor of light, that I would be unable to hate.

It's just the opposite, really. I can hate--hate with an obsessive power that frightens me and blinds me and ensnares me. I can and I do.

Usurper...I spit on you, on your confusion, on your lust, on your desire, on your madness. You want to replace me and take the one thing that I know is truly mine? Because he _is_ mine, and I'll never let you take him away.

You're a murderer. You and yami, but I can't love you for it. Loathing twists my lips and scores my voice when I look at you, but you're so blind and single-minded that you just don't see it. Yami kills for me, and I feel the twisting regret clashing with a terrible joy in what he does. 

I'm in his mind; you think I don't know anything about you? I feel no pity for you, child. Whoever that man was to scar you so deeply, to erode away your innocence and make you old and wise beyond your years, to make you a heartless killer who delights in dispatching your leaden kisses, I feel no pity for what you were. I feel no pity for who you are now. I can only wish and wish and wish that you had died of that abuse, died and left Kaiba too bereft to come to Duelist Kingdom and meddle with all our lives...

Yes, I wish you dead. 

Do you hear me, wherever you are, mocking little face in the night? I wish you _dead!_

You're too young for him anyway. He's got millennia on you, and you're just a little child. Your soul may be old, but I think it's too old. It's time for you to die. You've lived too long for an innocent child, you will never catch up, even if you age.

I see it in your eyes, you have aged millennia and seen kingdoms fall and rulers die, but you didn't _live_ it. Not like he did. Not like I could. We are one.

You understand this, but you wish to worm your way in anyway. 

We _are_ one, and no small stupid little child will break us apart! We are, we are, we are...

You cannot get to me. I will not let you destroy me, because then he will seek you out and place the Ring around your neck and vanquish my memory. Nor will I let you out of this snare that I have made for you. I want you to suffer, suffer eternally for daring to lust after what is mine. I want you to be forever attached to us, but never able to get between us. I want you to see only him and him to see only me, so I can laugh at nothing and he'll never know and never care.

He feels nothing for you. He _mustn't_ feel anything for you. He can only love me! He has to love me, twisted and broken and wild. I'll tame him, I'll snap his resolve, I'll take him all feral and mad and domesticate him and he'll be mine mine mine...

I was unconscious when he first saw you, but the aftereffects were so devastating that I hated you on sight. He went into seizures, screaming and writhing, like you were an addiction and he couldn't live without you. 

I can't live without him nor he without me, and I'll never let him forget that! You're nothing to him and you're nothing to me, and all I want for you is eternal torment!

You don't understand me at all, do you.

It's not a question, I know the answer myself.

Why does no one listen to me? I know what's best for him because he _is_ me and he _is_ mine. There should be no doubt about that. Can you not see the marked resemblance? Can't you see the way he looks at me? Can't you hear those whispers of devotion?

Of course not. I'm being silly. They're only in my mind. You don't know what's in there. 

My mind and only my mind?

No, no, of course not. Our minds together, because we're one.

We're one like you and he will never be. He'll never even look at you. I'll make sure of that. He's mine to do with as I like, as I am his to control. He pulls the strings to move my body, a joyous union that he will _never_ have with you, no matter how much you pray for it. Feeling someone filling your skin and animating you is the closest thing to ecstasy that you could ever have, but you'll never have it! 

I'll taunt you with it, tease you with every detail, every sensation, until you're screaming and begging for him at my feet, bloody-handed and tear-stained and raw and fiery and always to be denied. 

You will not inherit a company because your brother will procreate and pass it on to his offspring. I'll make sure of it. You will not become the greatest duelist because you'll never defeat Yugi. I'll make it come true. You will not have my yami. I'll make it so.

I'm the evil fairy who came to your christening and cursed you out of spite, and am reaping the rewards even now as we speak. I've killed your fairy godmother who'll grant all your wishes, and now I will break each and every dream you have as they surface and are whispered to my other half--to _me._

You'll never have the world. The world belongs to _him._ And thus it is mine, to deny you as I like. And you will _not_ have it, as per my command. 

I know you say you want none of these things, you want him to have them, but in your blackened heart there is a lust for power that overcomes anything you feel for him, of course, because it's simply impossible for anyone to truly love him but me. I won't allow it; it will not happen.

I would ask if you understood me but the point is moot, of course you don't, because if you understood then I wouldn't be able to have the savage pleasure of slowly destroying you, spirit then soul then body. As I am now doing, you'll notice.

Or maybe you won't.

Someday I'll share this plan with him, and you'll have the unique sensation of being slowly, carefully, and tenderly destroyed by two who are one. He feels nothing for you. He couldn't possibly feel anything for you but contempt and amusement at your childishness. He feels nothing except lust and cruelty and a strange wild desiring link with me. I'm sure of it. It has to be that way, because I won't let any other way exist.

You don't know how powerful I can be when I'm pushed, and you're pushing me...pushing me to make us a trio with bloody hands, a father, a son, and your ever-present clinging spirit. 

You know nothing about me, about us, about anything! You're young and innocent, despite all that you think you are! I think you are nothing, and if I think hard enough then you'll go away, vanish into the nothingness from whence you came.

Vanish...

Oh, gods, I'm willing you to die, because I can't sleep nights and I worry forever about you and I want you to perish for it!

Are They listening, do you think? Are your days numbered as I wish them to be?

Feh. Of course They are.

Because I willed it, and with him at my side, I am as a god, and all who anger me shall fall.

Even you.

&

Duel: *grabs a Sharp Pointy Stick of Doom branded with the word 'review' and chases the audience with it, making things explode every time she waves it around* Easier than saying it...


End file.
